Phil Collins darra
by SBs alive
Summary: ..."On olemassa erilaisia krapuloita: Mieto, paha, erittäin paha, kivulias, semiparanoidi, paranoidi, mandoliini ja niin pois päin. Mutta pahin kaikista on kuitenkin Phil Collins -darra."... Epämiellyttävä päivä Jamesin elämässä ja sen jälkiseuraamukset.
1. Seuraava Aamu

**Phil Collins – darra**

**Disclaimer:** En omista Harry Potteria. En omista myöskään Pasilaa. Mikäli tunnistatte hahmon/repliikin, se ei ole minun. (Olen tehnyt joitakin muutoksia juoneen ja repliikkeihin, jotta tarina toimisi paremmin.) Sen sijaan idea on minun (kukaan muu ei käsittääkseni ole tarpeeksi hullu tällaiseen). Mikäli ette tunnista jotain, se kuuluu minulle, tai ette ole olleet alituisesti valppaita lukiessanne kirjaa/katsoessanne sarjaa.

**Varoitus:** Sisältää kiroilua ja silkkaa sairautta. Älä lue, mikäli mielenterveytesi on sinulle kallis.

**AN:** Tämä sairas pieni fikinpoikanen syntyi halusta "kääntää" Pasilan jakso "HP:ksi". Alun perin kirjoitin tämän englanniksi, mutta tahdoin tehdä fikistä myös suomenkielisen version. Voitte syyttää siitä elämääni/sen puutetta/valtavaa halua julkaista jotain myös omalla äidinkielelläni välittämättä hiipivästä epäilyksestä, että koko sivustolla käy ehkä viisi ihmistä, joiden kielitaito riittää edes tiivistelmän lukemiseen paitsi sanakirjan (ja pyhimyksen kärsivällisyyden) avulla. Lupaan leipoa muffinsseja sille, jolla on viitseliäisyyttä syöttää koko roska Googlen käännöskoneeseen ja lähettää tulokset minulle.

Pahoitteluni kaikista naurettavista virheistä, jotka johtuvat siitä, etten ole lukenut kaikkia kirjoja suomeksi.

Niin, ja lukekaa toki myös alkuperäinen fikki. Olen julkaissut sen nimellä _Phil Collins –Hang-Over_. (Näin meidän kesken, englanninkielinen taitaa toimia paremmin.)

Mikäli sinun mielestäsi Pasila on vain ja ainoastaan kaupunginosa, voit silti lukea tämän fikin. Mikäli et tiedä, mitä Harry Potter tai fan fiction ovat, mitä ihmettä teet tällä sivustolla?

Arvostan suuresti kaikkea palautetta ja hyväksyn reiluna ihmisenä kommentteja millä tahansa kielellä. Paitsi stadin slangilla. Ymmärrän ranskaakin paremmin. Enkä ymmärrä sitä paria lausetta enempää. Sikäli kun kiinnostaa.

* * *

**1. luku – Seuraava aamu**

Marraskuun ensimmäinen päivä valkeni kirkkaana Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulussa. _Erittäin_ kirkkaana, jos tarkkoja ollaan.

Rohkelikkotornissa johtajapoika James Potter voihkaisi jotain käsittämätöntä, kun auringonsäde löysi tiensä läpi hänen katosvuoteensa verhoissa olevasta aukosta.

"Mmmhp," James mumisi ja yritti koota voimiaan kääntyäkseen hieman, jotta valo ei osuisi häntä suoraan silmiin.

Mitä hittoa se pahuksen valo edes oli? Jamesin tuskaisat aivot tuntuivat kyvyttömiltä tuottamaan selkeitä ajatuksia. Hän olisi yhtä hyvin voinut uiskennella eilispäivän kaurapuurossa raivostunut siili päänsä sisään tungettuna.

James veti pitkän, rauhoittavan henkäyksen ja avasi silmänsä.

"Ei helvetin-," hän voihkaisi ja veti peiton kasvoilleen.

Aurinko. Hänen hyödyttömät kusipääystävänsä olivat ilmeisesti jo lähteneet, ja mikä pahinta, avanneet verhot ja päästäneet tuon saatanallisen auringonvalon esteettä sisään. Mistä lähtien aurinko sitä paitsi _ikinä_ paistoi Skotlannissa marraskuussa?

James mietti turrasti, mitä kello mahtoi olla. Hän pohti, pitäisikö hänen nousta istualleen, kun asia ratkaistiin hänen puolestaan. Jokin kynnellinen lepatti hänen vuoteensa verhojen läpi ja raateli nyt väkivaltaisesti hänen peittoaan. Hämmentynyt johtajapoika, joka yritti pyristellä pois hyökkääjän ulottuvilta, putosi sängystä lakanoihin sotkeutuneena. Kädet vapisten hän kurkotti ottamaan silmälasinsa yöpöydältään ja kirkuva harmahtava sotku tarkentui vihaiseksi pöllöksi, joka pudotti tulipunaisen kirjeen Jamesin päähän ja lensi tiehensä.

Professori McGarmiwan ärtynyt ääni täytti huoneen:

"Mikset ole jo suuressa salissa? Sinun piti ohjeistaa valvojaoppilaita puoli kahdeksalta! Nuori ihminen nukkuu sängyssä ihan krapulassa. Pullamössöihminen. Erotetaan kohta koulusta. Tänne asti viina haisee. Portaita pitkin tulee kamala viinakapukka! Nyt tänne sieltä!"

Räyhääjä paloi tuhkaksi. Jamesin korvat soivat ja siili hänen päänsä sisällä oli ilmeisesti kutsunut kaikki ystävänsä kylään ja ne olivat aloittaneet rivitanssin. Yhtä hämmentyneenä kuin hän oli tuskissaan McGarmiwan epämääräisen viestin vuoksi, James sammui jälleen lakana- ja verhomytyn sekaan matolle kuolaten.

x~x

"James. _James!_"

Siriuksen ääni herätti Jamesin. Hetkeen hän ei käsittänyt tilannetta ja yritti varoen katsella ympärilleen ystäväänsä etsien, ennen kuin hän tajusi, että ääni tuli hänen sänkynsä alla olevasta peilistä.

James onki peilin käsiinsä melko vaivalloisesti.

"Mtäh?"

"Nyt, oikeasti tule tänne, McGarmiwa räjähtää kohta."

"Sirius, minulla on krapula. Siis tosi paha krapula. Eilen, Sianpää oli auki. Siellä oli myynnissä viinaa. Sitä sai rahaa vastaan. Voit arvata loput."

"Minä _tiedän_, James, minäkin olin siellä, jos muistat. Tule alas."

"Minä lopetan koulun. Mä olen niin kyllästynyt kaikkeen tähän rutiiniin. Myyn kaiken ja lähden – merille. Muutan Guatemalaan ja alan maalata. Syön pelkkää ruohoa, se riittää minulle. Se on nyt päätetty."

"Ai jaa?" Jamesin mielestä Sirius kuulosti aivan liian huvittuneelta henkilöksi, jonka paras ystävä kärsi hirvittäviä tuskia. Rakin harmaissa silmissä kiilui kehnosti kätketty huvittuneisuus, kun hän jatkoi: "Ja milloinkas ajattelit lähteä?"

James oli hetken hiljaa. Sitten hän huokaisi:

"No – okei. Tulen alas, mutta en voi tehdä mitään tänään. Mulla on darra. Enkä voi myöskään tulla itsekseni."

Sirius pyöräytti silmiään.

"Hyvä on. Minä pyydän Remusta hakemaan sinut."

James vietti hetken selvitellen itseään irti lakanoista ja laittoi sitten velhoradionsa päälle. Hän yritti innottomasti paikantaa puhtaahkoja vaatteita aamuohjelmaa kuunnellen. Oli hieman hämärän peitossa, _miksi _hän kuunteli sitä, sillä ohjelma oli todennäköisesti tarkoitettu keski-ikäisille (tai keski-iän ylittäneille), joiden elämä oli suunnilleen yhtä kiinnostavaa kuin puurokulho.

"Ja sellaista aurinkoista, ihanan pirteää huomenta taas koko kansalle. Ja huomenta erityisesti sinulle, seikkailija ja sosiaalielämän kouluttaja Gilderoy Lockhart." Juontajan pehmeä ääni oli epätavallisen korkea miehelle aivan kuin hän olisi rauhoitellut ärtyisiä idiootteja.

"Huomenta!" vieras vastasi ylipirteällä äänellä, joka ärsytti Jamesia heti.

"Huo-men-ta," James vastasi ivallisesti.

"Gilderoy, sinun uusi kirjasi on nimeltään: _Joskus on hyvä kavuta vuoren huipulle_. Se on aika uraa uurtava teos."

"Kiitos."

"Kii-tos," James sylki, hetki hetkeltä ärtyneempänä.

"Tämä kirja syntyi sellaisesta huomiosta, että riitely on ikään kuin turvallinen tapa lähestyä toista ihmistä," Lockhart sanoi.

"Aika jännä teoria."

"Aika jännä teoria," James toisti pilkallisesti huomioimatta, että useimmat olisivat pitäneet moista käytöstä varsin epäkypsänä.

Lockhart jatkoi:

"Omassa elämässäni olen huomannut, että kun joku suuttuu minulle, menen heti semmoiselle sykkyrälle. Se oli ennen kuin tajusin, että ihmiset eivät ole ongelma. Toinen on vain umpiväärässä."

"Riitely on siis prosessi?"

"Se on prosessi."

"Miten ihanaa, että se on prosessi."

"Minun mottoni kaikille on: 'Saa uskaltaa!'"

James kuunteli keskustelua sisällään kasvava halu oksentaa tai tuhota jotain. Hän yritti sammuttaa radion, mutta kirottu vekotin kasvatti jalat ja kipitti pois hänen ulottuviltaan.

"Sinä saat uskaltaa, sinun pitää uskaltaa uskaltaa!"

"Minäkin tahdon uskaltaa!"

"Sinä _saat_ uskaltaa!"

James heittäytyi radiota kohti, mutta ei saanut sitä kiinni. Hän heitti sitä tyhjällä pullolla, mutta tämä ei hiljentänyt sitä.

"Miten ihanaa, että saan uskaltaa. Kaikki saa uskaltaa!"

"Ei kaikki saa uskaltaa. Sun pitää uskaltaa puhua ja niinku tavallaan kuunnella kanssa. Molempiin suuntiin."

"Älä sano katua!" James sähähti.

"Kommunikaatio on kaksisuuntainen… vähän niin kuin…"

"Älä sano sitä katua!" James melkein kirkui ja heitti valtavan muodonmuutoksen kirjan häntä taitavasti väistellyttä radiota kohti. Yli jalan verran harhaan osunut heitto oli läpikotaisin nolo suoritus parhaalta jahtaajalta, jonka Tylypahka oli nähnyt aikoihin.

"…Katu."

"Se sanoi 'katu'!" James ulvoi ja lysähti epätoivoisena lattialle. Hänen sormensa osuivat johonkin sileään ja puiseen.

"Ja niin se on, tismalleen." Juontaja oli selvästi ihastuneempi tähän Lockhart – tyyppiin kuin mikä olisi ollut tarkkaan ottaen tervettä. "Puhutaanpa sinun kirjasi ensimmäisestä luvusta. Sen nimi on: _Meidän talossa riidellään ja rakastetaan_."

Jamesin viinassa uitetut aivot käsittivät, mikä puinen ja sileä esine oli. Sekunnin murto-osassa hän sieppasi taikasauvansa ja räjäytti radion miljoonaksi pikkuruiseksi kappaleeksi.

_x~x_

Remus astui sisään makuusaliin ja löysi Jamesin istumasta lattialta pää Peterin yöpöytää vasten. Huone näytti tavallistakin sotkuisemmalta.

"Huomenta," Remus sanoi iloisesti.

"Mnta," James mutisi ja kompuroi jaloilleen.

"Se aamuohjelma tuhoaa mun elämäni," James sanoi, kun he laskeutuivat portaita oleskeluhuoneeseen.

"Miksi sinä sitten kuuntelet sitä?" Remus kysyi.

"On se joskus hyvä. Radioni hajosi. Miten, sinä kysyt. No rikoin sen. Räjäytin. Vahingossa. Miten sulla menee?"

"Onko sun darrasi _noin_ paha?" Remuksen ilme häilyi jossakin huvittuneisuuden ja huolestuneisuuden välimaastossa.

"Ei minulla ole darraa," James ärähti ja vavahti sitten. Ehkä olisi parasta, jos hän ei liikuttaisi päätään kovin nopeasti. "Nukuin vaan vähän ylimääräistä. Oon tehnyt niin ennekin. Vähän nukuin pommiin. Ei ole darraa. Höpötän tässä huvikseni. No joo, minulla _on_ darra, älä jeesustele siinä!"

Remuksen ilme asettui "huolestuneisuuteen" ja hän päätti olla sanomatta mitään. Jamesilla ei selvästikään ollut hyvä päivä. Toisaalta tilanne oli melko huvittava. Remus kiipesi ulos muotokuva-aukosta ja piilotti häijyn tirskahduksen tavallistakin epäsiistimmältä ystävältään.

"Hei, sinä siellä!" Remus huusi terävästi.

"Mitä, mitä, mitä, _mitä_?" James uikutti ohimoitaan hieroen.

"Tuo tyttö heitti sontapommin käytävälle."

"Älä viitsi. Ei meidän tarvitse saarnata sille." James nojasi Remukseen melko raskaasti.

"_Hän heitti sontapommin käytävälle_," Remus toisti samalla kun kamppaili pitääkseen sekä itsensä että Jamesin pystyssä. Selvästikään James ei tahtonut tuhlata energiaa omilla jaloillaan seisomiseen, mikäli Remus tekisi sen hänen puolestaan.

"Ei me aleta yhden virheen takia ihmisiä vainoamaan," James sanoi. "Se oli varmaan vain onnettomuus. Oli ajatuksissaan. Maailmassa on paljon pohdittavaa nykyään. Voldemortinpelko kalvaa päätä."

"Mutta se heitti-"

"Se nyt on vain joku elämätön surkimus. Jos sinä otat siltä sontapommit pois, sen elämäänsä ei jää mitään. Hiukan ymmärrystä, Remus, voisi luulla, että sinulta kaikista ihmisistä löytyisi hiukan ymmärrystä." James päätti vaihteeksi kannatella omaa painoaan ja kiskoi pienempää poikaa käytävää pitkin toiseen suuntaan.

"Sinä oot vaan krapulassa ja laiska," Remus murahti, mutta antoi asian olla.

_x~x_

"_Mitä __**helvettiä**__ sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi?"_ Remus huusi.

"Mitä _sinä_ kuvittelet tekeväsi?" James vinkaisi.

"Tuo saatanan idiootti lentää pitkin käytävää ainakin sataa viittäkymppiä ja viskoo… mitä?… maalipommeja!"

"Kuka?"

"Mitäs luulisit? Sirius, tietysti. Avaa silmät!" Remus ärähti.

James avasi silmänsä. Käytävää ja käytävällä olleita epäonnisia oppilaita oli pommitettu sateenkaarimaalilla, joka vaihtoi väriä muutaman sekunnin välein.

"Siis sinä sanoit, että se oli Anturajalka?" James kysyi.

"Kyllä! Meidän on pakko antaa tästä jälki-istuntoa."

"Ja jahdata sitä pitkin käytäviä? Jalan? Älä ole naurettava."

James otti kaksisuuntaisen peilinsä taskustaan.

"Sirius. Minä tässä. Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein luulet tekeväsi, lentelet ympäri käytäviä ja viskot ihmisiä maalipommeilla? Ihmisiä voi _kuolla_, Sirius! No joo, ymmärrän kyllä, kun on uusi pommimerkki ja- Mitä? Niin uusi? Mikä juju niissä on? Ei lähde pois? Miten pitkään? Oikeasti? Ei paha!" James huomasi teräksisen pilkkeen Remuksen silmissä.

"No, ei enää sisällä lentelemistä tai maalipommien heittämistä ihmisiä päin. Lupaatko? Et voi luvata, mutta yrität? Minä olen aina arvostanut sinun rehellisyyttäsi, Anturajalka. Nähdään." James laittoi peilin takaisin taskuunsa ja kääntyi sanomaan Remukselle:

"Näetkö. Selvästi oppi läksynsä."

Remus pudisti päätään.

"Ihmisistä tulee just tuollaisia darrassa. Tulee välinpitämättömiä."

"Ei riidellä."

"En minä riitele. Anturajalka saa silti jälki-istuntoa." Remus virnisti puoliksi tahtomattaan. "Hurtta ei taatusti ikinä opi läksyään millään ilveellä, mutta jos sitä on jo rangaistu, McGarmiwa ei _ehkä_ roiski sen maallisia jäännöksiä ympäri linnaa…"

_x~x_

"Mulla on nälkä," James mutisi, kun hän ja Remus saapuivat eteisaulaan.

"Öö, James… Kello on melkein yhdeksän. Aamupala on siivottu pois aikoja sitten," Remus vastasi.

"Perkele!"

"Keittiöön, siis," Remus tulkitsi Jamesin kirouksen.

He saapuivat hedelmäkulhomaalaukselle huomattavan nopeasti. Ilmeisesti ajatus ruoasta sai Jamesin liikuttamaan jalkojaan. Remus kutitti päärynää ja he astuivat sisään keittiöön. Kotitontut kerääntyivät heidän ympärilleen.

"Mitä nuoret herrat tahtoisivat?" yksi niistä kysyi.

"Rasvainen kolmioleipä," James vastasi.

Kymmenkunta kotitonttua riensi toteuttamaan toivetta. Joku kirkui kimeästi.

"Ei helvetti," James valitti ja peitti korvansa.

Remuksen leuka loksahti. Yksi kotitontuista oli vapautunut toogastaan ja juoksenteli ympäri keittiötä kimittäen jotain hyvin nopeasti. Joku kirkui uudestaan.

"Ole kiltti, älä huuda noin lujaa," James uikutti. "Tajuatko yhtään, miten tässä linnassa kaikuu?"

"Mitä ihmettä täällä on meneillään?" Remus löysi jälleen puhekykynsä. _Varmastikaan_ Sirius ei ollut, _ei voinut olla_ tosissaan kertoessaan juttuja kotitonttujen orgioista…

Tonttu, joka toi Jamesille lautasellisen voileipiä, selitti, että muutama oppilas oli ilmeisesti antanut hypertontulle (nimeltään Bonny) viskitäytteisiä suklaakonvehteja. Voileipä katosi Jamesin kurkusta alas nopeammin kuin silmä ehti seurata, minkä jälkeen johtajapoika mutisi nopean loitsun. Bonny kaatui lattialle umpiunessa kesken steppiesityksen. Muun tontut näyttivät äärimmäisen kiitollisilta ja riensivät peittämään ja siirtämään syrjään nukkuvan alkoholin uhrin.

Remus vakuutti hermostuneille tontuille, että Bonny olisi täysin kunnossa herättyään, tosin tämä melko varmasti kärsisi pahasta krapulasta.

"Tiedän tunteen," James mutisi ja sieppasi vielä yhden voileivän evääksi. "20 pistettä Luihuisilta," hän lisäsi.

"Miksi? Eivätkö sekä Lily että McGarmiwa huutaneet sulle tarpeeksi pisteiden viemisestä Luihuisilta epämääräisistä syistä?" Remuksen kasvoilla oli aivan liian tuttu "olet ystäväni, mutta käytöksesi ei ole hyväksyttävää" – ilme.

"Älä_ viitsi_, Kuutamo. Lyön luudanvarteni vetoa, että se säälittävä Voldemortin vaippaklaani oli tämän takana. Sitä paitsi sinä oot valittanut koko päivän siitä, etten minä hoida hommiani. Mitä meillä on ensimmäiseksi?"

"Loitsuja," Remus vastasi yksinkertaisesti. Pisteiden vieminen Luihuisilta ilman todisteita oli epäreilua, mutta koska Remus oli mielessään samaa mieltä Jamesin kanssa, hän antoi asian olla.

_x~x_

"Siellä sinä olet. Hereillä viimeinkin. Ihan krapulassa," professori McGarmiwa tiuskaisi terävästi Jamesille, joka oli yrittänyt hiipiä hänen ohitseen huomaamatta. James kääntyi kasvotusten hänen kanssaan selvästi pahinta peläten.

"Tuot häpeää koko koululle." McGarmiwa raivosi. "Häpeää ja kipua. Kipua sormessa. Nivelen kohdalla. Kynnen alla ja rystysessä. Sormeen sattuu."

"_Mitä_?" James oli äimistynyt. Hän muisti äkkiä McGarmiwan kummallistakin kummallisemman aamutervehdyksen. Professorin silmät näyttivät harittavan hiukan.

"Aika ottaa lääkkeet, professori," Remus sanoi kohteliaasti.

"Tosiaan," McGarmiwa nielaisi pillerin. "Kiitos Lupin, voit mennä. Takaisin asiaan. Erinomaista työtä, Potter! Kaikki ovat ylpeitä sinusta."

"_Mitä?"_

"Sormikin parani. Jatkakaa!" Niine hyvineen McGarmiwa marssi tiehensä.

"Mitä helvettiä _tuo_ oli olevinaan?" Remus henkäisi.

James pudisti päätään sanattomana.

_x~x_

**AN2:** Ensimmäinen luku, sil vu plee (huomatkaa näyte ranskan kielen taidostani) Jatkoa seuraa (siis tarinaan. Ei muka-ranskayritelmään).

Kuten ehkä huomasitte, vaihdoin repliikkejä kirjakielisemmiksi. Kelmien puhe on näin ehkä turhankin muodollista, mutta täysin puhekielinen teksti oli kammottavan näköistä. Ja yhden ihmisen gallupin mukaan puhekieliset Kelmit kuulostivat aivan porilaisilta. Saattavat kuulostaa vieläkin.

Kiitokseni siskolleni Räyhähengelle, joka toimi makutuomarina/muuna apuhenkilönä/anglismivaroittimena (ja joka muuten keksi Voldemortin vaippaklaanin).

Kaikki kiltit lapset kommentoivat hullun tädin tarinaa, tai pukki ei tuo jouluna lahjoja.


	2. Phil Collins darra

Disclaimer: En edelleenkään omista mitään. Miksi tämä täytyy lisätä joka paikkaan? Kuka idiootti luulee, että a. olemme JKR/muu kirjailija tai b. joku maksaisi näiden lukemisesta _ilmaisella_ sivustolla. Mutta en tahdo syytettä, joten...

* * *

**2. luku – Phil Collins –darra**

"James, mikä sua vaivaa? Mikset sinä ole loitsuissa? Miksi sä välttelet ihmisiä?" Sirius oli ilmeisesti päättänyt lintsata loitsuista ja tullut tarkastamaan Jamesin voinnin. James istui paraikaa tyhjän luokkahuoneen nurkassa.

"Mitä kello on?" James kysyi.

"Puoli kymmenen."

"Ei Helvetti! Mulla on koko päivä vielä edessä!" James valitti turhautuneena.

Sirius istui parhaan ystävänsä viereen ja tarttui tätä hartioista.

" Nyt sulla ei kyllä varmana ole pelkkä krapula."

"Onpas."

"Eipäs. Kerro, mikä sua vaivaa."

James huokaisi.

"No – okei sitten. Sirius, mulla on Phil Collins –darra."

"Että mikä?" Sirius alkoi nousta seisaalleen aikomuksenaan raahata James matami Pomfreyn luo tutkituttamaan päänsä vasta kahdeksatta kertaa viikon sisällä.

"Phil Collins –darra. Istu."

Sirius istui.

"Hyvä poika." Anturajalka, muistatko sen päivän reilu vuosi sitten, kun mä kutsuin sua Phil Collinsiksi koko päivän?"

"Juu…"

"Se ei ollut mikään vitsi. Mulla oli silloinkin Phil Collins –darra. Sirius, on olemassa eriasteisia krapuloita. Mieto, paha, erittäin paha, kivulias, semiparanoidi, paranoidi, mandoliini ja niin poispäin. Pahin kaikista on kuitenkin Phil Collins –darra. Nimesin sen jästilaulajan ja –lauluntekijän Phil Collinsin mukaan."

"_Se_ taisikin olla ainoa kohta, minkä mä tuosta tajusin."

"Se tuli mulle ekan kerran just sillon vuosi sitten. Mä olin jostain syystä päätynyt juomaan aika rankasti joidenkin jästituristien kanssa. Se oli se viikonloppu, kun te olitte kaikki jossain ja minä sain olla perjantain yksin Lontoossa, ennen kun te pääsitte Viistokujalle. No, ne jästit oli joka tapauksessa ihan _umpihulluja_. Me juotiin sekasin viinaa, olutta, viiniä, skumppaa, ihan kaikkea.

Aamulla mä sitten heräsin jossain jästien hotellissa kaikkien aikojen hirveimpään krapulaan. Sen kummempia ajattelematta, laitoin sen…mikä se nyt on…tevelision päälle. Phil Collins lauloi siellä. Mullahan ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuka se oikein oli, mutta se alkoi heti ärsyttää mua. Sehän siis on ihan helvetin ärsyttävä."

"Haluanko mä oikeasti kuulla, mihin tämä juttu on menossa?" Sirius mutisi puoliääneen.

"_Joka tapauksessa_, syystä, jota en oikein tiedä, mä katsoin sitä laulua pari minuuttia. Ja sitten lähdin tapaamaan teitä. Sen hotellihuoneen ulkopuolella, kaikki oli Phil Collinseja. Viereisessä huoneessa yöpynyt nainen oli Phil Collins, sen vauva oli Phil Collins, respa oli Phil Collins. Jopa kaveri, joka oli kuin ilmetty Stubby Boardman näytti ihan Phil Collinsilta.

Ja mun päivä oli siitä eteenpäin pelkkää alamäkeä. Vuotavassa Noidankattilassa kaikki oli Phil Collinseja. Viistokujalla kaikki oli Phil Collinseja. Se oli kauheeta! Mä löin Peteriä, koska se näytti Phil Collinsilta ja vielä vihelsi sitä biisiä. Mä jätin mun kesäheilan, koska _sekin näytti Phil Collinsilta_! Eikä se menny ohi ennen kuin seuraavana aamuna. Mä päätin silloin, etten enää ikinä juo. Kyllähän mä myöhemmin sitten join taas, mutta ei se onneks aina tuu."

James veti syvää henkeä.

"Ja sellainen, ystäväiseni, on Phil Collins –darra."

"Just…" Siriuksen kulmakarvat olivat kohonneet tasaisesti tarinan edetessä ja näyttivät nyt olevan hyppäämäisillään hänen kasvoiltaan. Hän toki tunsi Jamesin ja oli siis odottanut jotain oudohkoa, mutta tämä meni vähän äärimmäisyyksiin.

"Mitä jos mä vaikka… sulattelen tätä vähän aikaa…?"

"Joo, siitä vaan."

"Jotta Phil Collins?"

"Kyllä, Phil Collins. Perkele, että tää on paha."

Sanaakaan sanomatta Sirius nousi ylös ja poistui luokkahuoneesta hetkeksi.

_x~x_

Sirius palasi koottuaan itsensä. Ilmeisesti hänen huolensa ystävän hyvinvoinnin puolesta riitti juuri ja juuri siihen, ettei hän antanut periksi halulleen lyyhistyä lattialle hysteerisesti nauraen, kun hän oli samassa huoneessa Jamesin kanssa.

"Sarvihaara, mulle tuli mieleen noin 72 kysymystä koskien tota sun ongelmaasi, mutta mä karsin ne muutamaan. Onko se aina Phil Collins?"

"Ei. Viime kerralla Päivän Profeetassa oli kuva tanssivasta säämiehestä. Ja sen päivän kaikki oli tanssivia säämiehiä. Ja sitä ennen se oli se Profeetan reportteriharjoittelija, Rita Luodiko, joka tuli sisään mun ikkunastani ja alkoi vaatia haastattelua mun elämästä rikkaana puhdasverisenä." James irvisti inhosta.

"Ne on siis kaikki olleet ärsyttäviä," Sirius hymyili lämpimästi muistolle siitä, mitä oli tehnyt Luodikolle, kun tämä oli tullut ahdistelemaan _häntä_.

"Nimenomaan. Phil Collins –darra syntyy äärimmäisen krapulan ja äärimmäisen idiootin yhteisvaikutuksesta. Phil Collins –darrassa pitää olla omiensa joukossa. Perheen ja ystävien kanssa, niiden, joihin on tottunut. Tuntemattomat on riski."

"Okei," Sirius sanoi hitaasti. Ja porukka Tylypahkassa piti _häntä_ hulluna. "Sarvihaara, mä ehdottomasti haluan ymmärtää."

"Phil Collins," James sanoi, kuin se olisi selittänyt kaiken.

"Selväksi tuli."

_x~x_

Sirius ei ollut ollut täysin vakuuttunut siitä, pitäisikö hänen todella antaa Jamesin kuljeksia ympäri linnaa itsekseen, mutta hän oli lopulta päättänyt, ettei James todennäköisesti olisi vahingoksi itselleen. Pahimmassa tapauksessa hän nolaisi itsensä täysin ja itse Merlin tiesi, ettei siinä olisi mitään uutta. Siispä Sirius lähti istumaan jälki-istuntoaan ja James ajatteli suunnata Tarvehuoneen rauhaan ja hiljaisuuteen nokkaunille. Valitettavasti hän törmäsi jälleen professori McGarmiwaan.

"Potter, olen saanut sinusta valituksia. Ensinnäkin, humalassa olet koulussa."

"Krapulassa," James mutisi.

"Toiseksi, selvistä sääntörikkomuksista et ole rankaissut, vaikka ne ovat tapahtuneet aivan nenäsi alla."

"En minä kaikkea huomaa."

"Ja kolmanneksi, kuulin, että loitsutunnillasi et ollut tänään. Selitä," McGarmiwa mulkoili Jamesia kuin haukka nokkavaa jänistä.

"Olisiko mitenkään mahdollista, että saisin tämän päivän vapaaksi, professori? Tai… pitäisikö minun ehkä mennä palkintohuoneeseen kiillottamaan juttuja? Teen ihan mitä tahansa, jos siinä ei tarvitse tavata ihmisiä," James pyyteli.

"Ei käy," McGarmiwa tokaisi. "Sinä menet partioimaan. Johtajapoika pitää yllä järjestystä partioimalla käytävillä. Oppilaat luottavat johtajapoikaan."

James tyrskähti. McGarmiwa jatkoi hänestä välittämättä.

"Johtajapojalla on luottoa. Opettajillakin on, luottoa, opettajat saavat ostaa luotolla Kolmessa Luudanvarressa. Erittäin kätevää, kun meillä ei tarvitse aina olla rahaa mukana. Hyvin joustavasti matami Rosmerta antaa luottoa-"

"Öh, lääkityksesi, professori," James ehdotti luonnottoman aralla äänellä.

"Tosiaan." Professori nielaisi pillerin. "Mistä me puhuimmekaan, Potter?"

"Minun työntekoni tasosta, professori," James vastasi. McGarmiwalla ei selvästikään ollut minkäänlaista muistikuvaa äskeisestä vuodatuksestaan.

"Siitäkö me puhuimme? No, helvetin hyvää työtä, Potter! Jatka samaan malliin!"

"Mitäh?" saattoiko olla mahdollista, että Minerva McGarmiwa _kiroili_ juuri oppilaan kuullen?

"Siitä hyvä tulee. Tulevalle urallesi. Saat Merlinin ensimmäisen luokan kunniamerkin ja kaikkea." McGarmiwan silmät loistivat ylpeydestä, kun hän puristi Jamesin kättä ja jatkoi sitten matkaansa opettajainhuoneeseen jättäen typertyneen oppilaansa tuijottamaan peräänsä.

_x~x_

"Jänniä, nämä uudet sulkakynät. Hämmästyttävän tarkkoja. Tahraavat tuskin lainkaan. Jännää. Melkein kaikki on jännää nykyään…"

James oli huomannut Peterin, joka oli todennäköisesti ollut matkalla Taikaeläinten hoitoon, mutta oli pudottanut sulkakynänsä ja jäänyt keskelle käytävää tuijottamaan sitä lumoutuneena.

"Peter, tiedätkö sä, mikä McGarmiwaa vaivaa?" James kysyi häneltä.

"Uusi lääkitys," Peter vastasi irrottamatta katsettaan sulkakynästään.

"Juu, sitä mä justiinsa tarkoitinkin. Mikä ihmeen lääkitys?"

"Hermolääkitys. Professori sai pienimuotoisen hermoromahduksen eilisen "flirttaileva vessanpytty" – episodin jälkeen. Matami Pomfrey määräsi lieviä rauhoittavia. Jänniä, hermot, miten ne voikin vaan romahtaa…"

"Juu, jännää on, Pete. Kuule, musta tuntuu, ettei ne lääkkeet toimi ollenkaan," James katsoi Peteriä kummastuneena. Kieltämättä Matohäntä usein teeskenteli typerämpää kuin mitä itse asiassa oli, mutta ei hän _näin_ hidas ollut koskaan, ainakaan muiden Kelmien seurassa.

"Ei, eivät toimi, ei. Sirius varasti pillerit ja vaihtoi ne johonkin muuhun. Sekin on jännää…" Peter tuijotti edelleen sitä kirottua sulkakynää lasittunut ilme silmissään.

"Oikein jännää, Matohäntä," James keskeytti hänet. "Kuule- ootko sä ihan kuunnossa? Ootko sä – masentunut tai jotain?"

"Masennuskin on jännää," Peter mutisi astuessaan ovesta pihalle. "Erittäin yleistä nykyään. Harvinaisempaa ennen vanhaan. Joskus sitä ei ole lainkaan… Hyvin jännää…"

James ei ollut aivan varma, kuinka hänen olisi pitänyt Peterin vastaus tulkita.

_x~x_

James törmäsi Remukseen matkalla muodonmuutokseen.

"Hei, Kuutamo! Tiedätkö sä, mikä Matohäntää vaivaa? Se oli meinaan hiukan…outo…kun mä juttelin sen kanssa äsken."

"Ai niin, ethän sinä tietenkään muista. Eilen, kun me palailtiin Tylyahosta, porukka Luihuisia yritti - en oikein tiedä mitä, haastaa vaan riitaa kai. No joka tapauksessa, Peteen osui hämäytysloitsu. Ei turhan taidokas sellainen. Matami Pomfrey sanoo, ettei se oo vaarallista, mutta kestää jonkun aikaa, ennen kun se kuluu pois. Missä sä olit? En nähnyt sua partioimassa."

James oli äärimmäisen helpottunut kuullessaan Remuksen selityksen. Hän oli hetken aikaa pelännyt Peterin järjen puolesta.

"Tarvehuoneessa. Nukkumassa," James vastasi istuessaan Remuksen ja luokassa jo olleen Siriuksen väliin.

"Mitä sä teit niille Luihuisille, jotka osui Matohäntään, Anturajalka?" James kysyi ystävältään.

"Minä? _Minä _en tehnyt mitään. _Minä_ raahasin helvetin raskasta peuraa, jolla ei oikein ollu viinapäätä," Sirius hymyili tavalla, joka yleensä sai ystävälliset vanhat rouvat pakenemaan kirkuen vastakkaiseen suuntaan.

"Kuutamo hoiteli ne. Ne pitää vapaapäivän," Siriuksen häijy hymy leveni. "Musta tuntuu, että kiltti pikku valvojaoppilas on saanut meiltä vaikutteita," hän jatkoi itsetyytyväisenä.

"Oikeesti?" James oli aidosti yllättynyt. "Miksi _Siriuksella_ sitten oli jälki-istuntoa aamulla?" hän kysyi Remukselta, joka hymyili syyllisen näköisenä.

"Minä menin vähän turhan pitkälle," ihmissusi selitti. "Ja koska minä oon valvojaoppilas, minä olisin ollu tosi pahassa pulassa, niin Sirius kävi tunnustamassa McGarmiwalle." Remus katsoi Siriusta kiitollisena.

"Oikeesti, Anturajalka, minä oon sulle enemmän kun yhden velkaa," Remus sanoi vilpittömästi. "Sun ei kyllä olis pitäny-"

Sirius heilautti kättään ja hymyili.

"Ei se ollu niin iso juttu, Remus. McGee ei enää edes vaivaudu rankaisemaan mua kunnolla mistään, se tietää, että mä olen toivoton tapaus. Mitä McGarmiwa on suunnitellu tälle tunnille? Sirius vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

"Tänne tulee joku luennoitsija," Remus vastasi.

"Jaa, se oli tänään?" James sanoi ilahtuneena. "Loistavaa, toivottavasti se himmentää valot. Herättäkää mut, kun tää on ohi."

Luokka hiljeni, kun professori McGarmiwa astui sisään.

"Rakkaat oppilaat, " hän aloitti. "Emme käyttäneet kaikkea Ministeriön meille varaamaa rahoitusta viime vuonna. Te tiedätte varmaan, mikä rahoitus on. Se on rahasumma, joka pitää käyttää. Mutta ei karkkiin. Karkki pilaa hampaat ja lihottaa. Lihavuus puolestaan johtaa silmänpainetautiin, joka matami Pomfreyn mukaan on äärimmäisen ärsyttävä tila. Sitä paitsi, on yleisesti tunnettua, että silmät ovat sielun peili. Tehän tiedätte, mikä peili on. Se on heijastava, lasinen esine, josta voi katsoa itseään."

"Syö mömmösi!" Sirius huusi näyttäen äärimmäisen tyytyväiseltä itseensä.

"Mitä?" McGarmiwa kysyi kummastuneena.

"Lääkityksesi, professori," Sirius sanoi.

"Lääkityksesi, professori," McGarmiwa toisti. "Ai, tosiaan. Minä."

Hän nielaisi muutaman pillerin ja Siriuksen ilme muuttui, mikäli mahdollista, vieläkin tyytyväisemmäksi.

Professori jatkoi:

"Siispä, mikäli kaikkea rahoitusta ei käytetä, rahaa saa tulevaisuudessa vähemmän. Siksi erittäin kallis mies tulee puhumaan meille tänään. En tietenkään tarkoita 'kallis' siinä mielessä, että hän olisi maksullinen. Tai siis, ei hän mitenkään erityisen halpakaan ole. Merlin! Toimivatkohan nämä pillerit lainkaan? Silkkaa roskaa!" McGarmiwa mulkoili pahasti pilleripurkkia ja veti pitkän, rauhoittavan henkäyksen.

"Joten tänään hyvin kallis luennoitsija tulee puhumaan meille tiimityön tärkeydestä. Saanko esitellä: Gilderoy Lockhart."

Leveästi hymyilevä vajaa kolmikymppinen mies marssi luokan eteen ja käännähti ympäri niin, että hänen täydellisesti kiharretut vaaleat hiuksensa hulmahtivat pehmeästi ja kaikki näkivät varmasti hänen erittäin kalliinnäköisen kalpeansinisen kaapunsa. Sekä Sirius että Remus tirsuivat häijysti. James kalpeni.

"Voi, pyhä Melin, se on se," James henkäisi.

"Kuka?"

"Toi on se mies, joka oli aamuohjelmassa tänään. Se, jonka takia mä rikoin mun radioni. Phil Collins oli _näin_ lähellä! Mun on pakko päästä pois! Jamesin äänensävy lähenteli paniikkia.

Remus ja Sirius vaihtoivat hämmentyneitä katseita. Koska kummallakaan ei ollut ollut aikaa kertoa Jamesin krapulaisista höpinöistä toiselle, kumpikaan ei täysin ymmärtänyt Jamesin vuodatusta. Sitten Sirius sanoi rauhoitellen:

"Rauhotuhan nyt, kaveri, ei tuo voi olla _niin_ ärsyttävä. Onhan se hitonmoinen pelle, mut-" Siriuksen rauhoittava kuiskaus peittyi luentoaan aloittavan Lockhartin äänen alle.

"Tänään me puhumme parisuhteista. Koulupartnerius on myös eräänlainen parisuhde. Luen nyt teille otteen kirjastani. Se kysyy: _Ollaanko yhdessä kaksikko vai kahdestaan yksikkö?_"

Luokallinen oppilaita järkyttyi täysin sanattomaksi. Sitten Sirius, joka näytti taistelevan rajua pahoinvointikohtausta vastaan, kähisi Jamesille: "Okei, mene, mene, mene, mene!"

James nousi seisomaan. Merlinille kiitos paikasta takarivissä.

"Mun pitää nyt mennä. Älä sano mitään, ennen kuin mä oon mennyt tosta ovesta."

Lockhartin lumivalkeat hampaat välkkyivät auringonvalossa hänen hymyillessään Jamesille.

"Tämä on täysin vapaaehtoista, nuori mies. Aina saa uskaltaa uskaltaa."

"No niin, sä sanoit jo jotain," James ähkäisi ja pakeni luokasta.

"Mielenkiintoinen negaatio hänellä, eikö totta? Lockhart huomautti muille oppilaille.

_x~x_

James oli jälleen kerran hakenut itselleen turvapaikan tyhjästä luokkahuoneesta, jossa hän istui nurkassa kerälle kääriytyneenä kun Lockhart käveli sisään.

"Mikset sinä tahtonut kuunnella mun luentoani?"

"James voihkaisi ja peitti korvansa.

"Pois! Mene pois!" hän uikutti.

"Tiesitkö, että sellaiset ihmiset, jotka sulkevat korvansa usein tahtovat avata silmänsä," Lockhart sanoi ystävällisesti.

"Kyllä, tiedän, ymmärrän kaiken. Nyt, ole _kiltti_ ja mene pois. Sä et voi edes aavistaa, mimmosta tuhoa sä voit mulle tehdä. Ja maailmalle."

Lockhart ei tuntunut käsittävän, että henkilö, joka kyyhötti nurkassa kädet korvillaan rukoillen häntä lähtemään, ei todennäköisesti kaivannut hänen seuraansa.

"En minä voi jättää ketään, joka on selvästi tuskissaan. Sinä olet ihan sykkyrällä, pieni ystävä. Pitää uskaltaa uskaltaa." Lockhart laski kätensä Jamesin olkapäälle. James sävähti ja jatkoi kauhunsekaisella äänellä anoen:

"Mulla on Phil Collins –darra. Sulla on kyky laukasta se. Pian kaikki näyttää sulta. Mä en kohta hallitse tätä enää, mene, ole niin kiltti ja mene jo! Älä sano enää mitään, se on sanasta kiinni, _mene_!"

Professori McGarmiwa, joka oli ilmeisesti kuullut Jamesin epätoivoiset pyynnöt, kurkisti luokkaan. Hän katsoi Jamesia ärsyyntyneenä.

"Miksi sinä istut täällä?" hän kysyi suivaantuneena. Sitten hän huomasi Lockhartin ja hänen ilmeensä kirkastui.

"Kiitoksia luennosta, se todellakin avarsi mieltäni. En ollut lainkaan käsittänyt, miten sykkyrällä olinkaan. Nyt uskallan taas uskaltaa. Olla opettaja. Ja ihminen."

Lockhart hymyili säteilevästi McGarmiwalle ja kääntyi lähteäkseen luokasta tämän kanssa. Ovella hän katsoi vielä Jamesia ja sanoi:

"Kuule, minä heitän sulle yhden. Miksi sinä luulet, että sinä sekoitat tukkaasi koko ajan?"

Jamesin mielessä napsahti ja hän kirkui sisäisesti. Aidon Gilderoy Lockhartin vieressä oli nyt professori McGarmiwaksi pukeutunut Lockhart. James kirkui ääneen tällä kertaa ja tunki Lockhartien välistä juosten pakoon niin nopeasti kuin ikinä pääsi.

_x~x_

**AN**: Olen edelleen jokseenkin varma, että kukaan ei tajua tätä. Mutta kommentoikaa, jos ymmärrätte (kieltä tai juonenkehittelyä)


	3. Epäonnensa Kukkuloilla

**3. luku - Epäonnensa kukkuloilla**

Valitettavasti krapulan heikentämästä Jamesista ei ollut pikajuoksijaksi. Hän nojasi raskaasti pylvääseen yrittäen olla oksentamatta perässään harpponeen McGarmiwan kengille. Professori oli selvästi tavallistakin tyytymättömämpi johtajapoikansa käytökseen.

"Nyt tämä saa vähitellen riittää. Potter, partioimaan, nyt heti! Sovimme jälki-istunnostasi myöhemmin."

James yritti kuumeisesti keksiä syytä, jonka varjolla hän voisi saada vapautuksen tämänpäiväisistä tehtävistään.

"Minä en voi oikein hyvin, professori. Olisi ehkä parempi, jos menisin nukkumaan. Sairauslomalle. En voi kohdata ihmisiä."

"Pelkkä krapula on sinulla. Hyödytön johtajapoika. No, mene sitten. Mutta ensi viikolla teet triplavuoroa jälki-istuntojesi lomassa."

Jamesin onnistui olla suutelematta professoriaan silkasta kiitollisuudesta.

"Kiitos, kiitos, _kiitos_," hän henkäisi ja kiirehti sitten tiehensä ennen kuin McGarmiwa ehtisi muuttaa mieltään.

_x~x_

"Okei, nyt rauhotu, tarvitaan toimintasuunnitelma," James mutisi itsekseen. "Sä olet saanut ruokaa ja vapaapäivän. Nyt, menet suorinta tietä Rohkelikkotorniin ja piiloudut makuusaliin loppupäiväksi."

James yritti tunkea läpi viidesluokkalaisten Gilderoy Lockhartien ryppäästä. Käytävä oli täysin tukossa ja Jamesin oli pakko hidastaa ja luovia tiensä huonosti järjestäytyneiden oppilaiden lomitse. Tavallisesti hän olisi käskenyt ihmisten tehdä tilaa ennen kuin hän ottaisi pois pisteitä tai kiroaisi koko porukan, mutta tänään hänellä ei riittänyt voimia siihen, minkä lisäksi kukaan olisi tuskin ottanut häntä vakavasti, sillä hän tuijotti tiukasti kenkiään välttyäkseen näkemästä käytävän täydeltä Lockharteja.

"Miksei matami Puddifoot myy enää vadelmapiirakkaa?" vinkuva nasaaliääni nakersi tiensä Jamesin tietoisuuteen.

"Se on kai poistettu valikoimasta," joku tyttö mutisi hajamielisesti.

"Minä _tiedän_, että se on poistettu myynnistä. Siksi mä kysyin, että _miksi_."

"Kukaan ei kai ostanu sitä." Piirakkapojan keskustelukumppanin äänensävystä päätellen tämä olisi mieluummin niellyt eläviä fletkumatoja kuin puhunut hänen kanssaan. "Lisäksi, se oli pahaa. Ja legendan mukaan lapsia kuoli siihen."

"No, kyllähän joku sitten osti sitä. Tässä oli ollut maksava asiakas. Minä olisin tahtonut sitä piirakkaa. Enkö minä muka ole kukaan, mitä?" Poika ei vaikuttanut olevan niin sanotusti terävin veitsi telineessä.

"Se ei kuitenkaan ole mun päätösvallassani. Voisitko vaihtaa puheenaihetta?"

"Totta kai voisin, mutta kun ei huvita. Typerään kysymykseen typerä vastaus."

James tunsi, kuinka verisuoni hänen aivoissaan räjähti.

"Se oli siinä," hän sihisi. "Sä tulet nyt mun mukaani."

"Kuka helvetti _sinä_ olet" piirakkapoika kysyi. Tyttö otti tilaisuudesta vaarin ja sulautui nopeasti väkijoukkoon.

James ei ollut uskoa korviaan. _Kuka hän oli? _Eikö tuo nenästään puhuva imbesilli tosiaan _tunnistanut häntä_?

"James Potter, johtajapoika. Sinä otat mua aivan saatanasti päähän just nyt. Ota kamasi ja tule. Puhuit itsesi jälki-istuntoon." James tarttui pojan käsivarteen.

"Ja minähän en tule minnekään," piirakkapoika sanoi riidanhaluisesti ja löi Jamesia avokämmenellä naamaan.

Tämä osoittautui virhearvioksi. James löi poikaa huispauksessa ja kuukausittaisessa ihmissusipainissa kehittyneiden voimiensa takaa. Muut oppilaat katselivat kiinnostuneina seiniä, kun James raahasi pois pökertyneen ärsyyntyneisyyden aiheuttajan.

_x~x_

"Sinä rikot sääntöjä," piirakkapoika valitti Jamesin kävelyttäessä häntä pitkin käytävää aina välillä taikasauvalla tökkien.

James pyöräytti silmiään. Hän rikkoi sääntöjä. _Kauhistus_. Ääneen hän sanoi:

"Sinä löit johtajapoikaa."

"Sinä annoit jälki-istuntoa jo ennen sitä."

"Minulla ei oikeesti ole nyt aikaa miettiä sun ongelmiasi. Joten ole hiljaa. Kasva ihmisenä. Viillä kurkkusi auki. Käy kuussa." James mietti hetken. "Ei, oota, jästithän kävi siellä jo. Mutta viillä kurkkusi auki, tässä on lainaksi veitsi." James loihti esiin pelottavannäköisen teurastusveitsen ja ojensi sen terä edellä piirakkapojalle ja miltei leikkasi tältä korvan.

"Älä helvetissä," tämän ääni kohosi ainakin kaksi oktaavia. "Laita nyt hullu pois se!"

James mietti taas hetken. Sitten hän heilautti taikasauvaansa ja veitsi katosi.

"Tää darra alkaa saada vähän pelottavia piirteitä," hän mutisi.

"No niin alkaa!" piirakkapoika oli melko kalpea ja tuijotti Jamesia vihan- ja pelonsekainen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Ai, sinäkin oot sitä mieltä."

"No niin olen!"

"Mene tuonne," James tokaisi piirakkapojalle ja osoitti luutakomeroa.

"Mitä? Et sinä voi-" James hylkäsi vastalauseen tönäisemällä pojan muitta mutkitta komeroon ja läimäyttämällä oven kiinni.

"Pidä sitä tuolla vaikka pari tuntia." James sanoi hiljaa Peterille, joka nyökkäsi. "Mun tarvii päästä nukkumaan. Kiitti, kamu."

"Vallan väärinkäyttöä oikeusjärjestelmässä," Peter mutisi kiinnostuneena. "Oikein jännää…"

"Potter!"

James voihkaisi. Ei se voinut olla McGarmiwa _taas_.

"Ensinnäkin, humalassa olet ollut koulussa."

"Me ollaan jo käyty tämä keskustelu," James huomautti.

McGarmiwa ei välittänyt huomautuksesta.

"Toiseksi, olit myöhässä aamulla ja lintsasit vielä tunnilta. Miksi sinä pidät silmiäsi kiinni?"

"Mulla on hiekkaa silmissä," James valehteli. Hän ei tosiaan tahtonut nähdä Lockhartinkasvoista McGarmiwaa huutamassa hänelle.

"Kolmanneksi, miksi suljit viattoman ihmisen luutakomeroon? Mitään ei hän ollut tehnyt."

Normaalisti ankara muodonmuutoksenopettaja olisi todennäköisesti räjähtänyt katon läpi, jos olisi nähnyt Jamesin lukitsevan oppilaita komeroihin, mutta nyt hän vaikutti vain ärsyyntyneeltä odottaessaan Jamesin vastausta.

"Ai ei mitään, niinkö?" James tuhahti loukkaantuneena. "Se löi minua! Johtajapojan lyöminen _oli_ sääntörikkomus, kun viimeksi tarkistin."

"Milloin tarkistit?" McGarmiwa kysyi täysin vakavana. "On saattanut muuttua, se sääntö."

"Mitä?"

"Säännöt muuttuvat nopeasti." McGarmiwa selitti. "Maailma muuttuu. Tahti kiihtyy. Ihmiset muuttuvat, vanhenevat. dementoituvat. Alkavat eksyä aiheesta. Puhuvat oudoista asioista. Höpöttävät ja höpöttävät. Vieressä seisova poika katsoo hämillään. Ei tule puheelle loppua. Lause seuraa toista. Joutuu noloihin tilanteisiin. Ole nyt ihmeessä armollinen ja keskeytä!" McGarmiwan puheen tahti oli nopeutunut miltei käsittämättömäksi ja hän kuulosti hetki hetkeltä hätääntyneemmältä.

"Lääkitys," James sanoi kuivasti.

"Eivät nämä pilleri toimi. Ihan hyvin pärjään ilman niitä." Professori nielaisi muutaman joka tapauksessa. "Tiukasti pysyn asiassa. Mistä me muuten puhuimmekaan?"

"Me puhuimme siitä, miten minä suljin viattoman ihmisen luutakomeroon, professori."

"Niinkö?" McGarmiwan silmät laajenivat järkytyksestä. "Miksi ihmeessä sinä niin teit?"

"Se ärsytti minua. Se on just niitä ihmisiä, jotka on vaaraksi itselleen. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin se tapetaan huispauskentällä." Jamesilla oli kumma tunne, ettei professori ehkä arvostaisi hänen järkeilyään. Toisaalta, kumma tunne saattoi olla vain tuskallisen päänsäryn sivuoire.

"Sinähän olet enemmän sekaisin kuin minä!" professori ärähti tuhoten Jamesin sivuoireteorian. "Päästät hänet komerosta ja heti!"

"Kyllä, professori," James huokaisi.

_x~x_

"Dawlish! Mitä tämä tarkoittaa? Mikset ole tunnillasi? Kalkaroksen terävä ääni iski kuin kyy kivenkolosta.

"Ei se ollut mun syytäni!" piirakkapoika, ilmeisesti Dawlish nimeltään, valitti.

"Jaa miten niin?" Kalkaros ilkkui. "Kymmenen pistettä Korpinkynneltä."

"Tuo ei ole reilua! Toi esti mua menemästä sille tunnille." Dawlish osoitti Jamesia, joka oli lyyhistynyt seinää vasten epätoivon musertamana silmät jälleen suljettuina.

Kalkaros mulkaisi Jamesia ja veti taikasauvansa kaapunsa laskoksista. Hän ei ollut edes huomannut arkkivihollistaan tämän epätyypillisen alistuneesta käytöksestä johtuen.

"Ei ole minun ongelmani, Dawlish. Toiset kymmenen pistettä Korpinkynneltä, koska väitit vastaan valvojaoppilaalle."

"Etkö sinä vain voi antaa tuon olla, Kalkaros?" James voihkaisi, kasvot yhä seinää vasten. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä tekisi, jos hänet alistettaisiin nenä-äänille vielä hetkeksikään.

"Pää kiinni, Potter!" Kalkaros ärähti. Hänen kirouksensa kamppasi Jamesin ja läimäytti tämän lattiaan. Severus ei muistanut kuulleensa pitkään aikaan mitään musikaalisempaa kuin Potterin otsan rusahtaminen kivilattiaa vasten.

James menetti jälleen itsehillintänsä. Hän yritti olla välittämättä tuskasta, joka syntyi, kun raju isku yhdistettiin jo valmiiksi tuskalliseen krapulaan ja väisti Kalkaroksen seuraavaa kirousta. Dawlish oli osoittanut harvinaista terveen arvostelukyvyn puutetta jäämällä seisomaan Jamesin ja Kalkaroksen väliin ja nyt hän maksoi siitä, kun Kalkaroksen kirous kasvatti valtavat munakoisot hänen korvakäytäviinsä. Jamesin jalanlukituskirous osui tarkemmin ja Kalkaros kaatui kiroillen hänen taikasauvansa pomppiessa ulottumattomiin.

Dawlish ryntäsi silmät selällään ja kädet korvista pursuavia vihanneksia peitellen sairaalasiiven suuntaan. James alkoi raahata entistäkin rumemmin kiroilevaa Kalkarosta luutakomeroa kohti.

_x~x_

"Lukitsit sitten _valvojaoppilaan_ siihen komeroon."

James tuijotti. Seurasiko McGarmiwa häntä ympäriinsä?

"En. No, kyllä," McGarmiwa vastasi ja James tajusi ajatelleensa ääneen. Onneksi professori ei kommentoinut asiaa, vaan jatkoi kohteliaan uteliaasti:

"Miksi lukitsit herra Kalkaroksen komeroon?"

"Se on tikittävä aikapommi," James mutisi.

"Se ei ole sääntöjenvastaista."

"Sen pitäisi olla! Ennemmin tai myöhemmin se tappaa jonkun huispauskentälle." James tukahdutti pahantahtoisen tuhahduksen. Kalkaroksesta jos kenestä tulisi taatusti verenhimoinen kuolonsyöjä sillä sekunnilla kun koulu päättyy.

"Nyt menet vapauttamaan hänet, ja heti. Merlinin nimeen, eikö sun pitänyt mennä jo takaisin nukkumaan?"

"Minä oon ollu menossa koko ajan," James voihkaisi epätoivoisena.

McGarmiwa seurasi Jamesia varmistaakseen, että tämä todella päästäisi Kalkaroksen komerosta. Jos katseet olisivat olleet kirouksia, kotitonttujen olisi pitänyt luututa Jamesin jäänteet lattialta. Hieman poissaoleva muodonmuutoksen professori oli kuitenkin vain parin metrin päässä, joten raivosta kihisevä luihuinen ei voinut muuta kuin kadota tyrmiin kostoa hautomaan.

Yksi Rohkelikon huispausjoukkueen jäsenistä, joka oli ilmeisesti seurannut tilanteen kehitystä jo jonkin aikaa, lähestyi Jamesia, todennäköisesti huolissaan kapteeninsa mielenterveydentilasta.

"James, hei, sinä oot sulkenu jo kaks ihmistä komeroon ilman mitään syytä. Onko sulla huono päivä tai jotain, hei, kapu, puhu mulle, mä kyllä kuuntelen. Mikä sun mieltä painaa?"

Ehkäpä joukkueen uusin jäsen sittenkin yritti ennemmin mielistellä Jamesia kuin oikeasti  
selvittää, mikä tätä vaivasi.

"No on helvetti soikoon ollu huono päivä!" James ärähti ja naulitsi poikaparan niille sijoilleen raivostuneella katseella. "Jos ees tietäisit, miten paljon säkin näytät yhdeltä saatanan ärsyttävältä-"

Jamesin valitusvirsi katkesi kuin veitsellä leikaten, kun hän tajusi, ettei tuijottanutkaan jälleen uutta Lockhart-kloonia, vaan hitusen hämmentynyttä kolmasluokkalaista. Huolimatta jomottavasta päästä ja raivoisista pahoinvoinnin aalloista, James tanssi iloisen pikku voitontanssin.

"Ei voi olla totta!" hän huudahti. "Se on _ohi_! Phil Collins on viimeinkin ohi! Jes!" Jamesin hymy oli niin hurmioituneen autuas, että se oli jo pelottavaa. "Onpa harvinaisen miellyttävä tunne…" Hän ravisti nyt aidosti huolestuneen etsijänsä kättä ja käytännöllisesti katsoen hypähteli kohti portaikkoa.

Hänen takanaan etsijä David puhui jollekulle:

"Hei, etkös sinä ollut radiossa tänään? Mun äiti on lukenut sun kirjan."

James tunsi onnellisuutensa katoavan nopeammin kuin ankeuttajien ympäröimänä. Hän uikahti kauhusta.

"Sehän on hienoa." Lockhart väläytti loisteliaan valkoisen hymyn Davidille. "Mitä sinä tarkoitit tolla uikutuksella?" hän kysyi Jamesilta vangiten tämän käsivarren otteeseensa.

"En mitään," James sanoi, silmät jälleen kerran tiukasti suljettuina. "Päästä mut irti."

"Sinä oot se, joka ei kuuntele." Lockhart tunnisti Jamesin.

"Kyllä, nyt irti. Irti, irti, irti, _irti_!" James oli hysterian partaalla.

Lockhart ei selvästikään ymmärtänyt tilannetta, sillä hän laski toisen kätensä Jamesin olkapäälle.

"Se on _surullista_, kun ihminen ei _kuuntele_."

"Niin on. Nyt, irti! Mä haluun pois! _Pois!_" James repäisi itsensä vapaaksi ja syöksyi ylös portaita.

_x~x_

Lockhart ei selvästikään ollut kovin hyvässä kunnossa, joten James venytti välimatkaa henkilökohtaiseen demoniinsa joka askeleella. Hän saattoi miltei maistaa turvapaikan ihanuuden. Sitten hän liukastui Siriuksen maalipommin jäänteisiin ja kompuroi – lukiten jalkansa kompaportaaseen.

"Perkele!" James miltei kirkui kiroten kaikkia olemassa olevia jumalia ja jumalattomuuksia. Hän nylkisi ääliön parhaan ystävänsä _elävältä_ tästä hyvästä.

"Tiedätkö sinä, mitä mun kirjani sanoo kiroilusta?" James tunsi, kuinka se hymy syövytti paraikaa reikää hänen selkäänsä.

"En tiedä. Mene pois."

"Kiroilu on tavallaan turvallinen sanoa 'Minä välitän sinusta' toiselle ihmiselle."

"Ei se ole turvallista Tylypahkassa," James yritti epätoivoisesti rimpuilla jalkaansa irti portaasta.

Lockhart ei selvästikään aikonut olla armollinen. Sen sijaan, että olisi auttanut Jamesin pystyyn, hän veti esiin kiiltävän nahkakantisen kirjan.

"Minä luen sulle nyt luvun mun kirjasta _Joskus on hyvä kavuta vuoren huipulle_. Tämä luku on nimeltään: _Ollaanko yhdessä kaksikko vai kahdestaan yksikkö?_"

_Voi pyhä Merlin, armoa, tämä ei voi olla totta. Tappakaa joku minut, Voldemort, ihan kuka tahansa! _Pakokauhunsekaiset ajatukset täyttivät Jamesin mielen. Lockhart hymyili tyytyväisenä pojalle, jonka oli viimeinkin pakko kuunnella häntä.

"'Yksi varhaisimmista ihmissuhteistani perustui kokonaan symbioosiin. Sana itsessään saattaa kuulostaa kamalalta ja sitähän se tietysti onkin. Symbioosi, tuo haukkojen haukka, hukkien hukka…'"

James ylitti hyperventilaation ja psykoosin välisen kapean rajan. Phil Collins –darra uusiutui rajusti ja hän itse asiassa alkoi nähdä Lockharteja joka puolella, vaikka käytävä oli heitä kahta lukuun ottamatta tyhjä. James riuhtaisi jalkansa vapaaksi ja sekopäinen kiilu silmissään hän vangitsi Lockhartin improvisoituun puolinelsoniin ja alkoi raahata vastustelevaa miestä ylös portaita.

_x~x_

"Tämän on pakko olla laitonta! Tai ainakin koulun sääntöjen vastaista!" Lockhart valitti hengästyneenä.

"Ehkä joo," James läähätti tönäistessään ärsyyntyneisyytensä perimmäisen syyn korkeimman tähtitornin huipulla olevalle tasanteelle. "Meidän pitäisi ehkä olla täällä hetki, ja pohtia asiat halki."

"Mikä sussa on _vikana_?" Lockhart alkoi nähtävästi viimein ymmärtää, että James ei varsinaisesti janonnut hänen seuraansa ja hänen oli selvästi vaikea käsittää sitä.

"Sinä olet pilannut mun koko päivän ja suistanut mut täysin raiteiltani," James huusi. "Sä saat korjata sen nyt. Mä en ole saanut aikaiseksi mitään tänään. Oon häirinny harmittomia paskoja. Mä rikoin mun radion. Ja se on kaikki sun syytäsi. Mulla on kamala krapula! Ja kun mun tuvanjohtajan lääkitys alkaa taas toimia, mut erotetaan takuulla koulusta! Me ollaan nyt aika lähellä vuoren huippua. Eli mitäs tehdään?" Jamesista oli yllättävän terapeuttista kirkua turhautumistaan sen syylle.

Hyväntuulisuus ja lievä hämmennys katosivat Lockhartin kasvoilta. Niiden tilalle tuli julmasti petetyn miehen oikeutettu viha. Hänen mielestään Jamesin inho häntä kohtaan oli vähintään yksisuuntaisen Azkabaninmatkan arvoinen vääryys.

"Jos minä olen sun mielestäsi niin ärsyttävä, niin mikset vaan jätä mua rauhaan?"

Jamesin leuka loksahti.

"Minä jätä sua rauhaan? Mikset _sinä_ jätä _mua_ rauhaan?"

"Koska sä olet niin säälittävä!"

"Sinä oot säälittävä!" Jamesin teki mieli repiä hiuksensa tukkoina päästä.

"Lakkaa sekoittamasta tukkaasi. Se on jo nyt tarpeeksi hirveä. Tee jotain hyödyllistä!"  
Lockhart tokaisi vihaisesti.

James vaikeni pahaenteisesti.

"Joo," hän sanoi hiljaa. "Kumma kyllä, mustakin se olisi hyvä veto just nyt."

Lockhart ei ehtinyt edes räpäyttää silmiään ennen kuin Jamesin nyrkki osui hänen kasvoihinsa ja hän horjahti ovenkarmia vasten verta sylkien. Sitten James tarttui hänen kalliin silkkikaapunsa rinnuksiin ja paiskasi hänet alas portaita.

_x~x_

_AN_: Ihmiset. Olennot. Kommentoikaa. (Ketä minä luulen huijaavani. Kuka tätä muka Räyhähengen lisäksi lukee?)


	4. Seuraavaa aamua seuraava aamu

**Epilogi – Seuraavaa aamua seuraava aamu**

"Potter, tahtoisin selityksen muutamalle asialle," McGarmiwa sanoi terävästi, täysin vailla eilispäivän käsittämättömyyksiä. "Ensinnäkin, jätit eilen rankaisematta muutamia vakavia sääntörikkomuksia."

"Ne luultavasti paransi jo tapansa," James mutisi täysin vakuuttuneena siitä, ettei Sirius ainakaan ollut edes ajatellut mitään sen suuntaista.

"Toiseksi, sen lisäksi lukitsit johtajapojan valtuuksia törkeästi väärin käyttäen kaksi ihmistä luutakomeroon." James ei ollut kuullut tuota sävyä professorin äänessä pitkään aikaan… tarkalleen ottaen sitten viidennen luokan. Toivottavasti ruhjoutunut Lockhart ei ollut valittanut McGarmiwalle.

"Ne oli vaaraksi itselleen," hän yritti selittää. "Ne tappavat vielä toisensa kasvihuoneiden takana. Eikun, ootas, se oli huispauskentällä. No, jossakin joka tapauksessa."

"He eivät olleet tehneet yhtään mitään! Sinä olet nyt aavistuksen päässä erottamisesta, Potter, sinua on jo varoitettu tarpeeksi monta kertaa!"

"Kuuntele, mulla oli Phil Collins –darra," James jätti huomiotta pienen (hämmentävän paljon Remukselta kuulostavan) äänen päässään, joka yritti selittää, että eräissä tilanteissa olisi parasta pitää suunsa kiinni.  
"Se on ihan kauhea tila. Yritin vain suojella itseäni. Ja lopulta kohtasin demonini ja murjoin ne tohjoksi. Annoin itseni niin sanotusti oikein kunnolla uskaltaa! Ja nyt on mahtava olo. Ei ole säröäkään sielussa. Antaisit minulle vielä yhden mahdollisuuden, professori." James hymyili hurmaavasti McGarmiwalle, joka näytti olevan halkeamaisillaan raivosta.

"Alkakaa nyt tulla… haista!... saatanan…" Vihaisten äänien kakofonia veti McGarmiwan huomion puoleensa juuri kun tämä oli toteuttamaisillaan opettajakunnan pitkäaikaisen haaveen Jamesin suolistamisesta.

"Miten sä uskallat, helvetin minikuolonsyöjä-"

"Saastainen jästinhalaaja, minä-"

"Mitä ihmettä täällä oikein tapahtuu?!" McGarmiwa miltei kirkui.

Korpinkynnen valvojaoppilas, joka roikkui Dawlishissa, ehti avata suunsa ennen Kalkaroksen kanssa kamppailevaa Remusta:

"Meidän täytyi mennä näiden kahden väliin, professori," hän selitti. Ne tappeli huispauskentällä."

"Käyttäytykää, ja heti!" McGarmiwa ärähti jähmettäen onnistuneesti Dawlishin ja Kalkaroksen niille sijoilleen. "Minä en olisi voinut uskoa tätä teiltä kahdelta! Toimistooni, välittömästi! Herra Lupin, neiti Bones, menkää mukaan." McGarmiwa hengitteli syvään hetkisen, nielaisi muutaman pillerin ja kääntyi takaisin Jamesiin päin.

"Miten lääkekuurisi sujuu, professori," James kysyi kohteliaasti toivoen harhauttavansa McGarmiwan vielä kauemmas hänen väärinkäytöstensä piiristä.

"Sain matami Pomfreyltä uudet lääkkeet. Mitä täällä tapahtuu? Olinko minä erottamassa sinua?" professori räpäytti silmiään hieman epävarmasti.

"Juu- Eikun et. Ehdottomasti et. Miten tuollainen ajatus tuli edes mieleesi? Lääkkeesi eivät ehkä toimi kunnolla," James sanoi nopeasti.

"Enkö minä muka juuri aikonut erottaa sinut, koska teit jotain noille kahdelle?" McGarmiwa rypisti otsaansa mietteliäästi.

"Et suinkaan." James ei tiennyt, miksi uudetkin pillerit vaikuttivat näin, mutta hänellä ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan. Ehkä McGarmiwa oli allerginen jollekin ainesosalle.

"Lukitsit heidät luutakomeroon, koska sanoit heidän olleen vaaraksi itselleen."

"No nehän oli vaaraksi itselleen, professori."

"Sinä väitit, että he päätyvät tappelemaan huipauskentälle," McGarmiwa syytti.

"Ne tappeli huispauskentällä juuri äsken, professori," James ei ollut uskoa hyvää onneaan.

"Hmmh… Miten minulla ei ole tästä lainkaan aiempaa muistikuvaa?" McGarmiwa mumisi kummastuneena.

James kohautti olkiaan. Ehkä maailmankaikkeus yritti hyvittää hänelle eilisen traumaattisia kokemuksia.

McGarmiwa naulitsi Jamesiin läpitunkevan katseen.  
"Oletko aivan varma, etten ollut erottamassa sinua?"

No mutta professori, miksi ihmeessä tekisit niin?" James teeskenteli hämmästynyttä.

"Ainakin olit krapulassa eilen."

James näki Siriuksen iskevän hänelle silmää käytävän toisesta päästä. Olisihan hänen pitänyt arvata…

"En ollut, professori," James sanoi, viittoen huomaamattomasti kiitoksensa parhaalle ystävälleen.

"Etkö?"

"Enhän toki," James sanoi ja tukahdutti häijyn virneen. "Sinä olit, professori."

"Minäkö?" McGarmiwan silmät laajenivat ruokalautasten kokoisiksi.

"Kyllä, professori. Olit niin sanotusti aivan naamat eilen. Et selvästikään edes muista."

"Se on kyllä totta," McGarmiwan huumatut aivot nielivät Jamesin selityksen. "Mitään ei tosiaankaan ole eilisestä jäänyt mieleen.

"Se on se alkoholi," James sanoi asiallisesti. Miten Sirius oli ehtinyt näidenkin lääkkeiden kimppuun? Oliko hän tehnyt jotain koko varastolle?

"Voisitko, Potter olla kertomatta tästä kenellekään?" McGarmiwa kuiskasi kuin salaliittolaiselle.

"Luulenpa pystyväni siihen, professori."

"Painetaan villaisella tämä."

"Selvä."

"Villaisella painetaan," McGarmiwa nyökytteli raivoisasti ja nielaisi taas pillerin.

"Villaisella, professori."

"Katsotaan sormien välistä."

"Sieltä juuri, professori." Ehkä hänen tosiaankin pitäisi kertoa Siriukselle, että ihmisten huumaaminen ei ollut tarkkaan ottaen laillista. Ja ehkäpä hän kysyisi pillerien reseptiäkin, oppilaiden ja opettajien turvallisuuden nimissä tietysti.

"Pääsen kuin koira veräjästä," McGarmiwa jatkoi tyhjä ilme silmissään.

"Niin, tuota, mun pitää nyt mennä, professori Kuhnusarvio ei arvosta myöhästelyä," James sanoi ja livahti professorin ohi tyrmien suuntaan. Jospa he vain keksisivät tavan syöttää noita lääkkeitä koko koululle…

Professori McGarmiwa ei ilmeisesti huomannut Jamesin lähtöä, vaan jatkoi puhumista kummastuneelle haarniskalle.

"Veräjästä livahtaa koira. Villaisella painettu koira. Sormien välistä katsotaan koiraa, joka menee siitä veräjästä." Hän räpäytti silmiään.

"Ei helvetti, eivät nämäkään pillerit toimi!" professori sähisi kiukkuisesti ja marssi kohti sairaalasiipeä.

-Loppu-

**AN:** Valmista tuli. Mikäli joku ei tajunnut, mitä tuo "loppu" tarkoittaa.


End file.
